Clash of confusion Hachiro vs Tsuna
Rumors from down under It was another day in the village of Konohagakure a day Hachiro Senju would have rather spent outside the village, but there were no missions for him as of late. Geez I gotta get sone action around here, if I dont I may not make it to the afternoon he said as he quickened his pace to the nearest Dango shop. What would like today Hachiro .the attendant asked... Ill go with the Afternoon special as always... He grunted and sulked.. As he was eating his meal he overheard the arrival of an old man who sat beside him in the next chiar over Ill have whatever hes having The old man said in a low but serious tone of voice Did you hear theres a Mysterious person who was rumored to have ties with the Devil heading to this village as I speak. he said And? Hachiro asked They say any where this man travels he leaves behind chaos, and destruction, he knows not pity or remorse and doesn't believe in mercy.. If I were you I would leave now while you still have a village the old man stated.. Yea whatever.. Hacchiro thought.. ties with the devil, where do they come up these stories that doesnt even make sense he went on. However He couldnt shake the chill on his spine and he left in a quick fashion to check it out, just to be sure .... Leaving a smiling old man. Im not saying I believe this crap but im not risking it either, I got to get to this gate just to be sure..... but how will i know him when I see him Hachiro thought as he scrambled to reach the gates. Well if hes the son of satan he gotta be a weird looking guy right.. anyone who looks weird will just be the first person I suspect he said to himself as he closed the distance between him and the entrance. Tsuna okumaru Walks into the village with red clothed covered sword sharp fang like teeth on the two sides of his mouth and his slightly pointed ears. As he sees hachiro starring at him he gives him a few seconds of his attention then carries with his way Hachiro sees the a figure stop to look at him for a few seconds then move along... It can't get any more obivious than that Hachiro said as he started to run behind this person of interest..... Hey you ....New kid stop right there Hachiro yelled ... Your gonna tell me who you are and why your here as he thought back to the old mans warning of leave now while you still have a village warning. Tsuna hears him and keeps walking without paiding him a second thought I see I didnt make myself clear Hachiro said out loud making sure this kid heard him.... He must be one of those hard of hearing types,'' so let me do something that will speak his language'' putting his hands together he used his Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique which set a shark missle streaming to the back of the unknown man Tsuna unsheats his blade and becomes consumes by blue flames whcih cancels out the justu "you got ten seconds to tell me why you did that or consider yourself dead" he said in anger while sheating his blade I did that because you acted like you couldnt hear me shouting for you to halt Hachiro said while pointing at the person of interest and now your gonna tell me what you plan on doing here.. because if I think for one second that you are trying to harm anything in this village I will find you and I will will personallly see to it that you never destory anythig else here or anywhere Hachiro said Herocially.. you got 10 seconds to tell me all that by the way. he said sarcastically